Doing it by the Book
by aviatrix8
Summary: It's Lute and Artur's first time together, and Lute wants to make it special... In her own unique way. FE8.


  
Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2008. Fire Emblem and all related characters are property of Nintendo et al., and are used without permission.

xXx

Yet another Fire Emblem Kink Meme fic... I've always wanted to write Artur/Lute. ;)

(Rating this T for now; if anyone thinks this requires a higher rating, please let me know!)

xXxXx

Fire Emblem 8:

"Doing it by the Book"

by Avi

Artur still couldn't believe it... Here he was, lying in a bed with Lute, that infuriating yet bewitching creature that had somehow managed to steal her way into his heart.

When Lute had invited him up to her room at the inn, Artur had been expecting that they'd peruse a book together, or perhaps have a prank played on him (well-meaning, of course). What he had not been expecting was her lips planted firmly upon his as soon as he had shut the door, or her fingers deftly working open the collar of his clerical robes.

"Lute?" asked Artur, once he managed to catch his breath and regain his senses.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Making love to you, of course. I am doing it right, aren't I?"

"Um, yes. I believe so."

"Good," she replied, and led the somewhat dazed monk to the bed.

As usual, Artur could only marvel at her confidence, as she gently pressed him down on the bed, and lay down beside him; then flushed as she trailed kisses along the nape of his neck, and down his now-exposed chest. Her every action was precise and self-assured, just like her magic... It was almost like something out of a romance novel (which Artur was absolutely certain Lute had consulted on the matter).

His train of thought was then derailed, as Lute suddenly said, "Could you tilt your head to the right a bit, Artur?"

"Oh! Um, sure."

"And lift your left arm... Thanks."

It went on like this for quite some time; Lute would caress him in ways that would make him blush, but then give some odd command to move some random body part, which seemed totally unrelated to the love-making. It mystified Artur, and made him wonder what manner of sexual manual she had been studying...

What was even more worrisome was that Lute would never look directly at his face; her eyes were always focused at a point past his ear, or off to his side, or above his head.

"Now, roll over on to your side," she told him. "You're blocking my view."

_Of what?_ thought Artur, bewildered. _Aren't you supposed to be looking at me?_

Troubled, Artur sat up. "Lute."

"Hmmm?" Lute's brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Please look at me."

"I am looking at you," she replied, despite the fact her vision was clearly focused elsewhere.

"No, you're not," said Artur, looking pained. "Can't you bear to look at my face when we make love? Am I really that unattractive?"

"That's not it," replied Lute calmly. "Now, if you could kindly move your hand, for just a moment..."

"Lute!" Artur grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "If it's that much of a chore for you to do this, then we should stop. Now."

Lute's eyes widened. "Artur? But..." she protested.

"Please." Artur dropped his gaze, and hung his head. "I..." He then paused, as he noticed something odd.

"Uh... Is there something strange about this bed?" he said aloud, as he looked down curiously. At this, Lute's eyes widened.

"No, of course not," she replied, and Artur was surprised to hear a touch of nervousness in her usually clinical tone.

"No, I'm sure of it," he said, now firmly convinced.

Grabbing the edge of the bedcovers, Lute could only scramble out of the way as Artur pulled it back... He then stared.

"Is there... _Writing_ all over these sheets?"

He bent down for a better look. What Artur had assumed was an elaborate pattern woven into the linens, was in fact, words written in ink. Upon closer inspection, he recognized Lute's handwriting, and that the writing on them was mostly from romance novels of the lewdest variety, he realized with a blush.

Lute crossed her arms. "Hmph. Well Artur, you just had to spoil everything, didn't you?"

Artur blinked. "Spoil everything? How?"

"Well, I wanted our first time to be perfect, and I knew that you wouldn't approve of me having my nose in a book while we made love, so I thought of this. It's quite brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"But by copying the words all over the bedclothes?" exclaimed Artur. "It's like cheating for a final exam by writing the answers on your arm!"

"Well, I don't know what you're complaining about. I was thinking of writing the instructions on your back, but I thought would be an inconvenience, having you roll over all the time." She paused for a moment.

"Although... I did read about some techniques that require the male to be in that position. Perhaps we should try--"

"Uh... No Lute, that's quite unnecessary," interrupted Artur, quite hastily.

"It took me hours to transcribe all those words," continued Lute, still looking put out. "You should really be more grateful."

"But... What did you plan on doing once you got to the instructions written at the foot of the bed?" asked Artur.

"I'm sure I would've thought of something; I always do."

"What? Like making love to my feet?"

"If necessary."

At this, Artur laughed out loud, causing Lute to blink at him.

"Lute... Do you remember what I said when I first confessed my love to you?" he asked.

"Of course." She closed her eyes. "You said, 'Love needs no textbooks... Just be yourself, and listen to your feelings.'"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Artur suddenly clasped Lute in his arms, catching the girl off guard.

"Look Lute," Artur murmured into her ear. "I appreciate all the effort you put into this, but it really is unnecessary... Just being together with you like this, is enough for me."

Lute rested her head on his shoulder. "But I wanted this night to be perfect..."

"You're more than perfect to me," he said, smiling.

"Well... That is true."

Artur planted a kiss on her forehead, which led to a kiss onto her lips, which led back to the bed...

xXx

And so, Artur and Lute spent the night together... And even though it wasn't exactly perfect, they both enjoyed themselves (though Lute later congratulated herself, on the brilliance of her performance in bed).

The only downside was that Lute made Artur pay for the ruined bedsheets, as the innkeeper had complained about the ink smeared all over them.

END

xXxXx  



End file.
